


Black Rabbit Dreams

by checkeredbow



Series: Z-Drug [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkeredbow/pseuds/checkeredbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road B.R traveled was seeped with tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Rabbit Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before I started planning the comic in hopes to plan better. But then on a day where I was waiting for the bus, I ended up drawing out all the thumbnails for part 1 so... there really isn't a point in me writing this anymore. 
> 
> Looking at the half-written work, though, I realized I could do something with this. After all, I had limited my pages for the comic, but here, I could write out several more scenes. So that's what I did. Hopefully, this ends in 3 parts. With the first two parts already covered by the comic. 
> 
> Also unchecked and unbeta'd because I doubt many people will read any of this.

_Black Rabbit, Black Rabbit_

"Haha!" the older boys around her were laughing. And she-- she was crying.

"By the way, have you seen what the older kids have been doing? I saw them... ... ...In the room... ... ...Like this... ..."

_Burnt to a crisp_

"Get away, get away!" an older boy came to her rescue and blocked her from the taunts of the bullies, but it didn't do much. The boy simply got hurt in her stead.

_Mother and father_

Two coffins laid in the center of the room. She didn't really understand what was going on. Where was mother and father? She hadn't seen them for a while. She held onto the boy's hand tightly. His eyes were puffy. Had he been crying?

_Have already been eaten!_

_Your brother ran away!_

"Your brother's gone," she'll never forget the woman's unfeeling face as she said that. She didn't understand. Gone? Gone?? What did she mean?? "Your brother got fed up with you so he ran away. If they ran away, they're not in foster care anymore. I don't care."

The older boys are being mean again. So she retaliated and hit back.

... ... That didn't end well.

_Oh, Black Rabbit! Black Rabbit!_

"Don't cry, don't cry!" she told the younger girl as she hugged her. "The pain will go away. You all have me."

_How many tears will you cry?_

 

It was bright.

B.R's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before her alarm went off. Immediately, someone next door banged on the wall, "TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!" Automatically, she hit the snooze button. Sitting up, she looked around the small room. She was lucky enough to get this much privacy. Her little space was enclosed on one side by bookshelves. Her desk sat opposite her bed and extended down the room. Five uncomfortable looking chairs were set against it.

The perks of being one of the oldest and longest time members of the orphanage.

The alarm sang out a note again and B.R quickly hit snooze again. Then, she quickly turned it off. No more sitting in bed, gotta get up and move.

Today, things were going to change for the better!

"Good morning, Mom and Dad," she smiled at the picture frame on the desk. Next to it was another frame, but it was turned away from her, facing the wall. Nothing to say to that one.

B.R was sixteen years old and this was the last year she could stay in the orphanage. Despite the fact that the legal age was eighteen, they still kicked the kids out. It was too expensive! They can find jobs at sixteen if they looked hard enough, they said.

It's fine.

B.R had a plan.

She worked hard freshman year and got herself transferred to a private school on a scholarship. "We want to see kids like you succeed," the scholarship donor said, "And we think you can do it. You're very bright despite your background."

B.R forced a smile. _Your background_ , she had said. Because her childhood defined her. But she had to play the pity card now, "Yea... It was a struggle, but I want to be able to help others like me. The kids who grow up in that part of the city, especially the ones in the orphanage, they turn to crime and then they don't have anyone to help them." This much was true. She believed every word of this, "I want to study to become a lawyer. I'll be able to be on their side."

"A very noble goal, giving back to the community you came from despite hating it. It's very admirable, Ms. Robbes."

"Thank you," B.R smiled. _I just want to get out_ , she thought.

"Well, all the paperwork is done," the lady said as she signed her name at the bottom, "You will be transferring into Kroy's Preparatory High School under a full scholarship."

"Thank you!" B.R smiled again.

 

The orphanage is rowdy by the time B.R finished breakfast and more than once, she had to pick up some of the younger kids and dry their tears, "No running in the house!"

"B.R! B.R! Tommy's picking on me again!" one of the smaller boys cried and clung to her.

"I'll go yell at him when I get home from school," she promised, "Right now, I've gotta get breakfast to Bria." With that, she picked up a bowl of cereal and carried it to a room at the end of the hall.

"Bria, I'm coming in!" she announced as she twisted the doorknob. It was one of the few rooms in the house that contained only one person. It was a small room, originally used for storage before B.R pleaded for their caretakers to give her a room of her own. Bria did "better" since then. She stopped having attacks due to being in close proximity with another human being.

The girl currently laid in bed, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. The curtains were shut and dust gathered on all the items except the bed.

B.R forced a smile, "Eat it when you can." She set the bowl on a crate and exited the room. They couldn't afford a psychiatrist to look at her.

When she graduates from college with a degree in law, she'll be able to help her.

 

 

"Seriously? We have to do something about this," the principal said as she heard the report. This was the third time this week that she had heard about this. "A man in his early twenties has been spotted hanging around the school for the past few weeks. We need to call the authorities."

Her secretary nodded, "I'll send in a report, but they're going to say they can't do anything until the man makes a move."

"Well, tell the security guards that if they see a suspicious man, they're going to have to tell him to leave. Threaten with the fact that the authorities will be involved if he doesn't."

"Will do, Ma'am."

 

"I'm going to be on time," B.R smiled to herself as she walked down the street towards her new school.

It was such a nice day out, she left early enough to give herself time to enjoy the nice weather. She hummed as she strolled, enjoying the crisp fall air--

"AHHHH!!"

B.R's head snapped towards the sound as the yelling continued, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! NOOO!!" Without hesitation, the girl ran towards the source, which was at a back street behind some two star restaurants.

B.R came to a stop as she took in what she saw.

A girl was being held down by two other girls while a third stood above her with a knife in her hands.

"You bad little girl! You snitched to a teacher that we were smoking in the bathrooms, didn't you? Well, we gotta make sure you won't do that again."

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T ME!" she screamed, "It must've been Candi! She's been trying to win the teacher's favors!!"

"Please, if that's what she wanted to do, all she needed was to wave her ass in the homeroom teacher's face," the girl holding her down on the left said.

"NO, NO, I'M BEGGIN YOU! DON'T DO THIS!" the girl screamed.

"Shut up!" the girl holding the knife laughed as she plunged it downwards towards her victim's eye--

"Officers! Over here!" B.R. yelled from a few feet away from them, pretending to look down another street.

"What?!" the girls stopped what they were doing and quickly got off the girl they were bullying.

"Shit! I'm not dealing with the cops again!" the yelled as they dashed off.

"No, no! Don't... Don't leave me behind--" the girl tried to get up and follow the bullies, but collapsed, her knees too weak with fear to get up.

"Hey, hey, it's fine!" B.R said, running over to help her up.

"...What?" the girl asked as she looked up at B.R with tear streaked eyes.

"Oh! The cops bit was just to scare them off! You're safe now!" B.R smiled as she walked back towards the main street, on the way to school. The other girl followed her slowly, her eyes still wide with shock.

"So you mean... You just... helped... me."

"Yea! I can't believe it! Those girls had the same uniform on, right? Kroy's Prep School?! I expected better from this school, but I guess just because the best graduates from there doesn't mean only the best attend there... Huh? This all can't be right."

"...You... helped... _me_ ," the girl repeated.

"Yea, um, what's up?"

The girl's lips slowly curved up to a smile, "Hah... Why?"

"Um, it was the right thing to do? What's the matter with you?"

"Uh..." the girl looked away as the smile grew, "Just that... no one's done that before."

"What?! Well, you've got me now! I'll help you whenever you're in trouble."

"...Hah. Okay."

 

The bell rang just as B.R stepped into her homeroom classroom. Whew, no Late-For-School tropes here.

"Just made it," the teacher said in a monotone voice, "Here's the new student. Late by a week because of delayed paperwork. You better work hard, Blak--"

"B.R!" she quickly interrupted, "...Please call me B.R... " B.R's face turned slightly red as she looked at her classmates sheepishly. She probably overreacted a bit. No one seemed to particularly care, choosing to look at their cell phones under their desks or whispering to each other.

"Go take a seat," the teacher gave her a slight shove and B.R nodded.

"Anyways," the teacher picked up a stack of papers from her desk and started giving some to each person in the front row, "There's been reports of a suspicious man hanging around the school grounds. Here's an official notice."

The paper was passed back to B.R and she began reading it before passing the rest to the person behind her. _I guess even here, there's some shady things happening_ , she thought. B. R stuffed the notice into her bag as the first bell rang. Students were already standing up and heading off to their classes. It was awfully easy to tell what type of students which ones of them were.

The nerds and good kids ran out with books and papers in their arms, looking forward to a bright future. This school was in one of New Kroy's few nicer neighborhoods. So, of course, they housed some of the best students around. The ones that had a family who cared. However, some of these students go astray. Whether it was because they thought they had the rest of their lives to work up to something better or because they simply had bad influences from other parts of the cities, these kids run out to the third floor bathrooms and waste time there. Then there were kids like B.R. They were here on scholarship and already had the bad influences of the city. They don't often have high grades. Like the good kids gone bad, they also just go to class whenever they wanted. All the needed was to pass in order to stay in the school. So that left a lot of spare time doing _whatever the hell they wanted_.

Well, B.R wasn't going to be like that.

She came here to escape from this place.

Heading out into the hallway, she found her first class with ease. Loud laughter sounded at the other end of the hallway and B.R turned to see a group of kids laughing. They looked like good kids. But they also didn't look like they were going to class. B.R watched from the door of her class for a moment.

One of the dark hair boys looked up and smiled at her.

 _An invitation_.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked back. Giving up all ideals for a boy? Not today. Not ever. She walked into the classroom.

 

Morning classes passed by quickly. They weren't very far into the curriculum. There wasn't much that B.R missed. Just a few homework assignments. And B.R's bright. She'll be able to catch up quickly. There was a history exam coming up soon, but that was all memorization. She'll do a little extra reading tonight and catch up over the weekend. The test will be easy for her.

B.R never thought herself to be a genius, but she was bright and a quick learner. Not gifted with any particular skills, she fought her way through all of the testing simply by creating and keeping to a study guide.

High school at Kroy's Preparatory was going to be no different...

"Hey!" B.R had just lifted her lunch tray off the counter when the boy called out to her. He had blocked her exit from the line and she nearly walked into him. Her lips twitched slightly in irritation. If she stopped a moment later, they'd both be covered in disgusting cafeteria food.

"Hi," she was unimpressed. B.R quickly turned away from the boy to look for a seat in the cafeteria. Only half of the benches were filled. The other half were still getting lunch.

"I haven't seen you around before," the boy continued, following B.R's pace despite her intentions to leave him in the dust. He wasn't holding a tray of food, either. What was he trying to do?

"You say that like you know everyone in school."

"I know everyone in the Law program."

"Oh," it's true that she was in that program. How did he find out so quickly that she was in the program? He hadn't been to his classes. ...Or so she assumed. B.R had taken seats in the front row of every class and didn't bother looking behind her for any familiar faces. She was here to learn and succeed. ...Not play friends with slackers.

"So, I haven't seen you around before," he repeated.

"And?" B.R needed to find an escape. Fast. Then, she saw it. Her ticket out. "Hey!" she called out to the girl she had saved this morning.

The girl flinched and looked up at B.R with wide eyes.

"Huh? Hold up, that's..." B.R didn't hear the rest of his sentence as she bounded over to the girl.

"Hey, let's have lunch together, okay?"

"W-What? H-Huh...?! U-Uh... A-Alright," she mumbled. B.R quickly pulled the girl with her to a mostly empty table and slid into a seat. From the corner of her eye, B.R saw a disapproving look on the face of the boy that was talking to him.

Turning away from him, she tried to make small talk with the girl instead, "Hey! So I'm B.R. You are?"

"..." the girl had been staring down at her food, poking it restlessly with her spork. Upon being spoken to, her eyes drifted upwards, but she did not lift her head. B.R couldn't imagine that to be comfortable. "... Rhea."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Rhea. ...Uh, properly, anyways."

A small smile lit up on Rhea's face, "Heh... Why are you being kind to me?"

"...Huh?"

"You look confused. ...Did no one tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Hah..." the girl laughed softly, the grin disappearing as soon as it had appeared, "No matter, you'll find out soon enough. ...Thanks for inviting me to lunch, B.R." Rhea stood and lifted up her tray.

"Where are you going...?"

"I've got... some obligations to meet," there was a terror in her eyes and B.R realized that it must be the bullies from this morning.

"Hold on," she reached out to grab Rhea by the arm, "Are those bullies doing something to you...?! You shouldn't--"

"Let go!" Rhea hissed.

"Rhea--"

"LET GO!" she yelled and all eyes in the cafeteria were on them. B.R immediately let go of her and Rhea turned and ran down the aisle and into a hallway. B.R was left standing in shock. The students in the cafeteria started whispering.

"Huh? That was Rhea, right?"

"What's she trying to do with Rhea?"

"Hey, she's kinda cute."

"But, Rhea is supposed to be..."

"Shh, don't say that! There are teachers watching!"

"Hey, you think that dark hair girl has a boyfriend? I want to try my--"

"Dude! She was talking with _Rhea_!"

"What?!" B.R finally yelled at the people around her. When everyone quieted down again, she glared at them and picked up her bag and tray instead. She walked to the nearest trash can and threw the recyclable tray in before stomping out of the cafeteria. As soon as she left, the place erupted into chaotic noise again.

Screw this.

Screw them.

She had to find Rhea. Make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Ultimately, the bell rang before she could find Rhea. As she was wandering the halls conflicted about continuing to look for her or going to class, she saw a small, hunched figure enter a classroom. _Rhea_ , she recognized her right away and hurried towards the room to check.

Indeed, the girl had made her way to the back left corner of the room. She was already opening up her notebook and writing down the heading with a shaky hand. ...She seemed alright. With that, B.R hurried to her own class.

 

It wasn't until after homeroom that trouble started stirring again. The same boy that had approached her earlier in the school day approached her again. "Hey, you never told me your name, B.R," he smirked like he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

B.R rolled her eyes, "And how did you find out my name?" She reached the main lobby turned to face him.

"Word travels fast and I had a few friends in your homeroom class."

"Okay, bye," she said to his face and turned around again.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name?" the boy hurried after her as she exited the school.

"Mmm... Don't think so."

"How about my number?"

"Not interested."

"We can call each other up and talk about homework."

They were halfway down the block and away from the entrance when she turned to face him, "You don't even go to class."

"I might if you agree to give me your number."

B.R frowned. She didn't really like his attitude, but if she was capable of making a good-boy-turned-bad turn good again just through a phone number... Well, why not take it? She'd be doing some good for the world, right? And that was her goal, after all. To do good for the world. With a sigh, she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and handed it to him.

" _Woah_!" he immediately exclaimed upon seeing it, "I didn't think _anyone_ would have a brick these days!"

"Do you want my number or not?" B.R hissed.

"Yea, I do!" the boy quickly said as he took the phone and entered his number in. He had some trouble using the tiny mechanical keys of the flip phone, but finally entered it in. Then, he called himself for good measure.

"What are you doing?!"

"In case you delete my number five minutes after I leave you."

B.R rolled her eyes and snatched the phone back, ending the call immediately. "Don't even think about calling and texting me for no reason. I don't have an extensive plan."

"So just once a day about meeting up?"

"Who's meeting up with who? See you!" B.R tried to leave him. She looked down at her phone to see the number entered. So his name was Oscar.

"Wait, now!" Oscar caught up with her again and she glared at him. "Let me walk you home!"

"So you can find out where I live? Ha! Nope!"

"No, because there's been a creep stalking around here recently."

B.R remembered the notice that was sent out this morning, "You sure the creep isn't you?"

"I'm sure," he grinned at her, "At least let me walk you to the station, okay?"

"Fine," B.R agreed with a sigh.

 

"B.R? Wow, she sure thinks she's hot shit. Is that Oscar she's walking around with?"

The bathroom was filled with the smell of tobacco. The windows were shut, but the girls had climbed onto the sinks to look through the top, where the glass wasn't frosted.

"No way, the cute one?!"

"Quit that! He's a freshman!"

"Sooo? He's still cute!"

"Girls! Quiet!" the leader of the group hissed. There were a total of four of them. The leader, the two that were arguing about Oscar, and one more seated in the corner of the bathroom.

Silence filled the room for several minutes before one of the two arguing girls spoke up, "So, are we going to do something about her?" The girl in the corner flinched.

"Only if she continues to be a thorn in our sides. She's already been talking with Rhea."

The two girls started snickering.

"It's not Christmas, but I'm not a girl who waits for Christmas to give me new toys anyhow," she took a smoke from her cigarette.


End file.
